A pesar de todo, segunda parte
by Kissiee
Summary: Antes de leer este fic, os recomiendo que leáis "A pesar de todo" de Claire Beacons, ya que esta es su segunda parte. ¡Espero que os guste!


Antes de nada, quiero darle las gracias a Claire Beacons, por darme la gran oportunidad de escribir la segunda parte de su One-shot "A pesar de todo" :D.

**A PESAR DE TODO, SEGUNDA PARTE.**

Comenzó a sonar el órgano de la iglesia. La música nupcial resonaba por todo el lugar. Todos los presentes se levantaron, no faltaba nadie. Los participantes del Fútbol Frontier, los chicos y chicas de la Academia Alius y los jugadores del TFI de hacía ocho años, todos reunidos para darle la bendición a los novios. Había llegado el día en el que Nelly Raimon y Mark Evans se casaban.

La novia comenzó a andar hacia el altar, con un vestido totalmente blanco y una radiante sonrisa, realmente estaba preciosa. El novio le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, mientras la miraba maravillado. Por un momento, se perdió en la belleza de su futura esposa. Pero segundos más tarde, algo más llamó su atención. La mujer de cabello corto y vestido azul marino que ayudaba a llevar la cola a Nelly. Por un momento no la reconoció, había cambiado mucho. Era Silvia, aquella chica sin la cual, él no habría vivido todo lo que vivió. Su mejor amiga.

Nelly llegó al altar. Le cogió la mano a Mark y le entregó el ramo a Silvia, sonriendo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos—. Susurró Mark, lo suficientemente alto para que Silvia lo escuchase.

La mujer solo asintió, sonriendo. Por desgracia aún le dolía no poder ser ella la que vistiera con aquel precioso vestido blanco, mientras el chico de sus sueños la esperaba con una sonrisa. Pero había perdido y lo reconocía. Además, le gustaba ver a sus dos antiguos amigos tan felices.

Mientras el cura hablaba sobre la importancia de amar y ser amado, Mark no pudo evitar recordar el peor día de su vida. El día en el que le había roto el corazón a una de las personas más importantes para él.

(Endou POV)

"—_¡Estamos saliendo juntos! —" Pronunciando esas tres simples palabras, llené de emoción al equipo Raimon, pero también le destrocé el corazón a su primera gerente. Hasta la fecha, Silvia Woods siempre había sido una persona tranquila y amable que nunca le deseaba nada malo a nadie, pero, en ese instante, lo único que podía desear era que todo cayera bajo sus pies, que el mundo se acabara, que no quedase absolutamente nada para poder recordarnos, porque nosotros, Mark Evans y Nelly Raimon, fuimos los causantes de su sufrimiento. _

_Silvia me había declarado sus sentimientos poco después de volver a Japón del Torneo Frontier Internacional. Quedé en shock por la noticia, realmente no me la esperaba, así que le pedí tiempo a la chica para pensarlo. Pasado el tiempo acordado, llegué a la conclusión que también estaba enamorado de Silvia, al recordar todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo, ya que mi abuelo, David Evans, me explicó todo lo que Nelly había echo por nosotros y lo amable y dulce que era. Mi abuelo también me explicó que Nelly estaba muy enamorada de mi y que tal vez le debía dar una oportunidad. En resumen, se la di, aunque ese no fue mi error. El enorme error que cometí y que nunca me podré perdonar fue olvidar los sentimientos que tuve hacia Sivia e ignorar completamente los suyos hacia mi. ¡Y así acabó todo! Nelly y yo saliendo como si no existiese nadie más y Silvia sufriendo como una idiota. No podía mirar a la cara a Silvia, porque no me lo merecía y porque, aún correspondiendo sus sentimientos, Nelly se merecía la oportunidad que le estaba otorgando._

_Poco después de la graduación, Celia vino a mi casa llorando, para informarme de que Silvia había vuelto a los Estados Unidos, aceptando el puesto de gerente del equipo en el que Eric iba a jugar como profesional. Mi mundo se habría desmoronado de no haber sido por Nelly, que me apoyó, aún sabiendo que amaba a Silvia. Por eso decidí pasar la vida junto a ella, porque realmente era una gran persona. Por desgracia, aquel sentimiento de amor puro que sentí un día hacia Silvia se había transformado en muchísimo cariño con el paso de los años, pero tenía que reconocer que jamás amaría a Nelly con la misma intensidad con la que había amado a Silvia._

Mientras el cura explicaba que una pareja casada siempre se tenía que apoyar mutuamente, Nelly comenzó a pensar en la chica que tenía al lado en ese instante. Realmente se sentía muy mal por haberle quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero ahí estaba su amiga, sujetando su ramo de novia, perdonándola por todo. Una persona así merecía la pena, y estaba segura de que algún chico se fijaría en ella y la amaría para toda la vida. Y ahora que la miraba, había cambiado mucho físicamente, era una mujer muy hermosa, siempre con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Sí, estaba segura de que algún día encontraría al chico ideal para ella.

Mientras el cura explicaba lo primordial que es la sinceridad en una relación, a Silvia le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero ella se había prometido no hacerlo. Durante toda la ceremonia, Silvia retuvo las ganas de llorar en varias ocasiones. Durante un momento deseó ser ella la que le jurase amor eterno a Mark, pero después recordó que eso ya era imposible. Sintió que el corazón le pesaba, pero no le dio importancia. Por mucho que ella quisiera, no iba a impedir la boda. Pasó un largo rato hasta que la ceremonia acabó. Nelly y Mark se besaron. Las lágrimas de Silvia cayeron automáticamente, sin que ella las pudiera detener. Al finalizar el beso, la pareja de recién casados se miraron y sonrieron, después miraron a Silvia. Se sintieron culpables de las lágrimas de la mujer, aunque después ella les sonriera, deseándoles lo mejor del mundo.

Como era de esperar, en el banquete, todos los invitados se situaron alrededor de la pareja y les dieron sus buenos deseos. Poco después, todos comenzaron a hablar con Silvia.

—¡Silvia! —gritó Sue muy emocionada, mientras abrazaba a Eric—. Gracias por cuidar a mi cariñín durante el tiempo que estuvo jugando en el equipo profesional, ¡Te estoy muy agradecida!

—¡No tienes que estarlo! —exclamó Silvia animada, mientras miraba a Eric, que correspondía al abrazo de su novia—. El cariñín no dio muchos problemas—. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, excepto el pobre Eric

—¿Que no te dio problemas? ¡Pero si de por poco le matas cuando...! —Mark Kruger no pudo acabar su frase, ya que Eric le tapó la boca.

—Sigue explicando eso y estas muerto, Marky —. Amenazó Eric, mientras todos volvían a reír.

—¿Qué pasó, cariñín? —Sue estaba confundida.

—¡Nada preciosa, nada! —respondió el joven.

—Lo que pasó fue que... —esta vez, fue Silvia la que abrió la boca.

—¡Calla! —gritó Eric, temiendo por su vida y provocando otra carcajada por parte de los presentes.

—¡Formáis un buen equipo! —exclamó Celia entre risas, refiriéndose a Silvia y a Marky.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tu crees, Marky? —preguntó Silvia a punto de llorar de la risa, mirando al chico, el cual estaba algo sonrojado.

Poco después, Nelly y Mark salieron al balcón, mientras todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose. Al poco rato, alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh, perdonad! ¡No sabía que estabais aquí! —se disculpó Silvia, que había salido a tomar un poco el aire, mientras volvía a entrar.

—¡No, Silvia, espera! —gritaron los recién casados, provocando que la chica se detuviera.

—Muchísimas gracias por haber venido, Silvia—. Dijo Nelly, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

—Sabemos que lo pasaste mal por nuestra culpa y queríamos pedirte perdón por todo—. Dijo Mark, muy arrepentido por el pasado.

—No tenéis que pedirme perdón—. La pareja miró a la chica, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara—. ¡Ya sabéis, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde! Dejad de lado el pasado y comenzad a pensar en el futuro, chicos.

Los recién casados sonrieron y abrazaron a Silvia. Por fin se sentían totalmente perdonados.

—¡La novia va a tirar el ramo!

Todas las mujeres tenían la esperanza de cogerlo. Silvia, que estaba hablando con Marky, se levantó rápidamente para ponerse de las primeras. Celia también, aunque Jude se aseguraría personalmente de que su hermanita no cogía el ramo, ya que AÚN era una niña (aunque ya tenía veintiún años). Sue también se había puesto en la primera fila, ya que se quería casar pronto con Eric. Nelly tiró el ramo, que fue a parar a los brazos de Silvia.

—¡Eso significa que serás la próxima en casarte! —dijo Sue lamentándose teatralmente—. ¡Y me parece que ya tengo un candidato para que sea el novio! —exclamó mientras miraba al pobre Marky, totalmente sonrojado, al igual que Silvia.

**Porque, aunque pierdas una vez, no significa que no puedas ganar algo mayor.**

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** Y sí, después de eso aparecieron las fans Endaki y tiraron a Nelly del balcón... ¡Qué se le va a hacer! xD

¡No os confundáis! ¡NO ME HE RENDIDO! (de echo, estoy a punto de llorar TT-TT). Pero me pareció interesante la teoría de Claire Beacons sobre cómo se había tomado la noticia Silvia y quise ampliarla (con su permiso, esta claro). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Joo... T-T ¡Espero que dejéis algún Review! (si os ha gustado también). Tengo que reconocer que tiene mi "humor" ya que lo hice pensando _"Silvia será feliz, Silvia será feliz..."_ ¡Y realmente espero que lo sea! (Confío en ti, Marky). He tenido que llamar "Marky" a Mark Kruger para no crear confusión, aunque los de su equipo lo hacían de vez en cuando en el doblaje español.

Por cierto (esto ya lo sabréis si habéis leído otros fics míos) ¡Estáis todos invitados a ¡Tachiagariyo! Forum! Un lugar en el que podéis dar vuestras opiniones sobre Inazuma Eleven, quejaros sobre el enorme error de Level-5 y conocer a los escritores y lectores del fandom ¡Animaos!

Ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Y si me pertenecieran, no consentiría que sucediesen cosas como las que acabáis de leer u.u y la historia original le pertenece a Claire Beacons (esto es un fic de otro fic xD).


End file.
